


You Owe Me

by amethyst_sugar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_sugar/pseuds/amethyst_sugar
Summary: Akaashi knew his senior would be curious as to what had distracted him and he doubted his ability to be able to lie about it. What worried him more, though, was the fact that he didn’t really want to lie about it.





	You Owe Me

“Keiji.”

Akaashi’s heart quickened at the sound of his first name coming from his senior’s lips. Bokuto had only ever called him by his surname, and he was a little stunned at the way he felt hearing his former captain call him by his first name. Akaashi felt something in him relax, almost as if he had been holding his breath. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he was hoping something would come of this impromptu sleepover, but he hadn’t truly expected anything to happen. There had been many, many nights prior to this, the two of them talking late into the night only to fall asleep without so much as a prolonged glance. Those were the times Akaashi felt the loneliest… being only inches away from Bokuto without being able to reach him.

But tonight was definitely different. The tone of the ace’s voice alone let the setter know that all the time he had spent waiting was finally over. All the side glances, the small lingering touches, the way his heart ached just seeing Bokuto walk into the room, the incessant desire he had just to be _close_. Akaashi felt like the floor beneath him had collapsed. As much as he wanted to try and keep a straight face to protect himself against the worst, he felt his eyebrow twitch and his eyes tingle with the threat of tears. He took a deep, slightly shaky breath, and waited quietly for Bokuto to continue.

“I’ve been thinking a lot…,” Bokuto said quietly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He had started off confidently enough, but seemed to be losing his nerve now, barely managing to glance over at Akaashi before averting his eyes. “We used to spend practically every day together back in high school, y’know? But I never really thought about how much that meant to me until we stopped seeing each other all the time.”

Akaashi felt one of his fingers twitch, and he balled his hand into a fist before he did anything impulsive. His hand ached, a bolt of lightning shooting up through his arm that only seemed to get worse the longer he fought the urge to reach out and take Bokuto’s hand in his. Even his lips began to sting the longer he sat in silence, his breaths becoming shallow. He wanted to tackle his senior to the floor and kiss him long and deep, to fill his lungs up with the air Bokuto had stolen from him and tangle his hands in the silver-streaked hair that reminded him of storm clouds. What he wouldn’t give to bury his face in Bokuto’s neck just to breathe him in, intoxicating himself off the smoky-sweet scent of Bokuto’s skin. He pressed his nails into the palm of his hand, the skin almost broken beneath them with the effort of holding himself back.

“Akaashi? Hello? Did you hear me?”

The setter whipped his head towards the ace, a blush painting his cheeks. He had been so caught up in himself that he hadn’t even realized Bokuto was still talking. It wasn’t like him to lose focus, no matter what he was fighting within himself.

“I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly, his lower lashes touching his cheeks as he looked down. “I guess I was just really… lost in thought.”

Bokuto let out a hum, covering his mouth with his hand slightly to hide his smile. At least he didn’t seem to be upset that Akaashi had drifted off while he had been talking. But Akaashi knew his senior would be curious as to what had distracted him and he doubted his ability to be able to lie about it. What worried him more, though, was the fact that he didn’t really _want_ to lie about it.

“Well, since you missed it the first time, I might as well ask again,” Bokuto said, the mischief fading from his smile. 

Akaashi noticed that the tips of Bokuto’s ears had turned a little pink, and he was biting the inside of his mouth slightly. A small chuckle managed to escape his lips, throwing the ace for a loop, the blush on his face deepening. Akaashi was never really put out by Bokuto’s mood swings, but he didn’t necessarily enjoy them either. But here in Bokuto’s apartment with no one else around but the two of them… Akaashi couldn’t help but find Bokuto’s sudden shift anything but heartwarming.

“Not sure what’s so funny,” Bokuto pouted, wriggling in his seat. “It was hard enough for me to ask you the first time, it’s not exactly easy to try and ask again.”

Akaashi let out a small sigh and nodded in agreement. “My apologies again, Bokuto-san. I only laughed because I couldn’t help but think how nice it is that you're the same as always.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Bokuto answered, his voice low and somber. 

It caught Akaashi off-guard, and he was about to apologize again before Bokuto moved closer to him on the couch. Akaashi couldn’t help but stare at the way Bokuto’s hand seemed to grip his knee. It looked very similar to the way Akaashi’s fist was still formed near the side of his leg. Akaashi swallowed and began fiddling with his fingers, trying to keep his hands occupied. Anything to stave off the voice in the back of his head that was screaming at him to reach out and entwine his fingers with the former captain’s.

“Have I offended you?” Akaashi asked, the question coming out slightly strained due to how dry his throat had become. 

Bokuto sighed and shook his head, running the hand that had been holding his knee through his hair. The action of it sent a small burst of Bokuto’s scent through the air and Akaashi nearly choked. He covered his mouth and coughed a little, but he was desperately trying to get the smell of smoky vanilla out of his nostrils before he lost the little control he still had over himself. He was thankful that Bokuto was still trying to hammer out whatever he was planning to say, which gave him a little bit more time to recompose himself. 

“You could never offend me, Akaashi,” Bokuto huffed, “but I’ve changed since high school, believe it or not. I’ve grown up a bit, y’know? And like I was saying, the reason I really wanted you to come over was—god, why is this so hard?!”

Maybe it was just instinctual to want to calm Bokuto down, but as soon as his hand rested on Bokuto’s knee the whole world seemed to snap into place. There had been many times that they had touched each other, even hugged, but there was something different about this. Akaashi could feel his heartbeat vibrate throughout his entire body, blood rushing to his face so quickly it burned. Bokuto reached down and laced his fingers through Akaashi’s hand, and Akaashi felt the fire in his face spread throughout his body, every hair standing on edge. He finally managed to look up, Bokuto’s golden eyes already waiting for him.

“What are you thinking about?” Bokuto asked, barely above a whisper. 

The softness of his gaze nearly knocked the wind out of Akaashi, but he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but the way the ace’s thumb kept rubbing back and forth over the top of his hand. Akaashi thought about turning away or reclaiming his hand, anything to try and get a grip on himself. But this is something he had been dreaming of for a very long time. How many nights and daydreams had he visioned the two of them like this? Something he had thought would only ever exist in these fantasies was happening right here, right now. If he backed down now it would be the biggest regret of his life.

“The same thing I’m always thinking about… _You_ ,” Akaashi answered, finally managing to look Bokuto in the eyes. “It’s always been you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s face softened, and he cupped Akaashi’s face in his hands, causing a sigh to escape the curly-haired boy’s lips. As Bokuto’s thumbs caressed his cheekbones, Akaashi knew there couldn’t be any better feeling than this. Well, at least for the moment. With every stroke against his face another ember sparked in the pit of chest. How long had he been waiting for this?

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time,” Bokuto whispered, his thumbs still caressing Akaashi’s face. “I just didn’t realize it until recently… I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

Silent tears streamed down Akaashi’s face, Bokuto’s thumbs gently wiping them away before he enveloped Akaashi in an embrace. It was something Akaashi had always imagined, being completely surrounded by his senior. The tantalizing smell of his skin, the strength of his arms, the pressure of their chests against each other, their heartbeats erratic but somehow in sync. The tears just wouldn't stop, and Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s broad shoulders as a sob finally rippled through him, his body shuddering from the force of it. 

Bokuto pressed them together, one hand wrapped around his waist, the other tangled in his curly hair. He could feel the captain’s breath on his neck, hyper-aware of how close those lips were to his skin. He buried his face into the captain’s neck and brushed his lips against the pulse he found there, the taste of Bokuto and his own tears blending on his tongue. Akaashi felt Bokuto seize up a little as he continued peppering kisses on every bare patch of skin he could find, eventually pulling away in order to travel up to Bokuto’s face. 

A laugh broke through Akaashi’s sob-ridden throat at the sight of Bokuto, who had also started to cry. “We’re an absolute mess,” he said, clearing away the streams of tears with his fingers and lips. 

“You started it,” Bokuto said shyly, hiding his face in Akaashi’s chest. 

As Bokuto curled his arms around Akaashi’s waist, the curly-haired setter took comfort in their closeness, lazily running his fingers through his captain’s hair. He had never felt so content… But the fire that had sparked in his heart was still desperate, shooting flames through his veins, scorching his nerves. Akaashi had taken great pleasure in kissing Bokuto’s neck, there was no doubt about it, but he craved the sensation of Bokuto’s lips on his own. Though he had tried not to, he had imagined it many times since their friendship began, and now he was finally so close to making his dreams a reality. 

Bokuto must have heard Akaashi’s heart rate spike, as he started to laugh into the setter’s t-shirt. It was a wonderful feeling… like being on your favorite ride at Disneyland. Bokuto finally sat up again, a blinding smile on his face despite the shy blush on his cheeks. 

“Can I kiss you?” The question came out before Akaashi could smother it.

Bokuto’s cheeks blushed in earnest, reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. “What if I suck, though?”

Akaashi’s face fell, his response so unexpected but yet so classically Bokuto that he should’ve known it was coming. “Are you saying this is your first kiss, Bokuto-san?”

“AK _AA_ SHI! I’m in my third year of university, how depressing would it be if I haven’t kissed anybody up until now?”

The dark-haired boy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Would that really be so depressing? And besides, that’s the way you made it sound. Who have you kissed, then?”

Bokuto picked up on the sharpness of Akaashi’s last question, a teasing smile playing at his lips. “Why? Are you jealous?”

“I just figured if you had kissed someone you would have bragged to me about it after it happened. I’m just curious.”

“Well, I never said it was recently…,” Bokuto answered, looking away from Akaashi’s gaze. He was drawing circles on the couch with his fingers as he said, “It was a game of truth-or-dare back in seventh grade with Narita Aiko.”

“I should've known it was something like that,” Akaashi sighed, smiling as he ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair again. 

He loved how Bokuto closed his eyes as his fingers worked, and he took the opportunity to straddle the captain before his eyes opened. A hum of content rumbled through Bokuto’s chest as Akaashi continued to massage his fingers through the ace’s hair, and Akaashi thought that maybe he should stop if he wanted to prevent Bokuto from falling asleep. A gasp escaped Akaashi’s lips as Bokuto’s hands slid up his shirt, traveling up the length of his spine. He arched into Bokuto’s touch, desperate to feel those large warm hands against his skin. Akaashi’s hips began to rock back and forth, and Bokuto groaned at the sensation of it; his hands began roaming more possessively, as if he wanted to brand Akaashi with his fingerprints. 

“Didn’t you say you wanted to kiss me, Keiji?” Bokuto questioned devilishly, placing kisses at the base of the setter’s neck. 

Akaashi’s breath caught in his throat, his fingers tangled in the ace’s storm-colored hair as he relentlessly kept kissing Akaashi’s neck. Bokuto's hands finally rested on Akaashi’s hips, cementing the two of them together with his grip as they rocked back and forth on each other. Akaashi’s breath was shallow, which only seemed to make the sound of his moans more sultry. Bokuto finally pulled his face away from Akaashi’s neck, smiling at the amethyst kisses he had left there. The mischievous look in those amber eyes was almost enough to make Akaashi faint, but there was still one more thing he had to do before he could let himself fall asleep.

He caressed the sides of Bokuto’s face, running his fingers through Bokuto’s hair again just because he enjoyed the feeling of it so much. His thumb traced the shape of his cheekbones and jawline, features of the captain's face he had always admired. When his thumb finally made its way under Bokuto’s chin, Akaashi swallowed. As he brushed over Bokuto’s bottom lip, he felt the ace relax underneath him, his eyes closing in consent as he let his head rest against the back of the couch. Akaashi ran his thumb over the captain’s lips a couple more times before finally leaning down to capture them with his own. 

Bokuto sighed into the kiss, his hands immediately gripping Akaashi’s hips, fingernails digging into his skin. Akaashi let out a moan and Bokuto used the opportunity to deepen their kiss, his tongue tentatively playing with Akaashi's. It was almost too much for the setter to process, but he had never felt so euphoric. His entire body had been set aflame, his hands at a loss as to whether they should be lost in Bokuto’s hair or gripping his biceps. The more he became conflicted, the more effort he decided to put into the kiss, figuring it was better to concentrate on that than whatever the hell his hands were doing. Instinct would take over eventually, right?

Akaashi’s hand moved to cup the side of Bokuto’s face, his tongue moving more forcefully against the captain’s. A smirk painted his lips as Bokuto moaned against him, and the harder Bokuto’s hands held his hips the more greedily Akaashi kissed him.

The captain managed to pull away to breathe, his bottom lip catching between the setter’s teeth in the process. 

“I’m gonna explode,” the ace said breathlessly, resting his face against the crook of Akaashi’s neck and shoulder. “I knew you would be too much for me to handle.”

Akaashi hummed, running his hands up and down Bokuto’s arms. “I’m not done with you just yet, Bokuto-san. You still owe me more.”

“More what?”

“Breath. From all the times you stole it from me.”

Bokuto sighed and collapsed against the back of the couch, his hands squeezing playfully against Akaashi’s hips. “It’s just like you to turn the tables on me… The seducer has officially become the seduced.”

The corner of Akaashi’s mouth curved into a smile, and he rested his forehead against the captain’s. “Don’t worry, I promise to take it back little by little. It’ll take five years, at least.”

A blush creeped back up on Bokuto’s cheeks again and he buried his face back into Akaashi’s chest. “Well, try to take it in smaller amounts, okay? Cuz I want it to take longer than five years… Take it back in amounts so small that it might even take our whole lives for you to get it all back.”

“I think I can do that,” Akaashi agreed, lifting Bokuto’s face up to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for BokuAka so hopefully it wasn't too ooc >.<  
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm also open to any feedback if you'd like to share~ thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
